


【Riddle×Harry】陽光假期 01-05（完）

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※瑞斗×哈利丶中篇完結※師徒設定，瑞斗是黑魔法防禦術教授，哈利是葛來分多的五年級學生
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**×01**

八月上旬的英國倫敦幾乎每天都是晴空萬里的好天氣，適逢學生的暑假，不管是哪個地區的街道上都湧入了相當多的外地遊客去觀光遊玩。  
這麼好的天氣不出門遊玩未免太浪費了。相信大多數的學生都會這麼想，對一個普通的五年級學生來說當然也不例外。

哈利騎著掃帚飛在倫敦的高空上方，周圍的冷風讓他不由自主的直打著寒顫。即使是在炎熱的夏天，倫敦的清晨仍然令人冷到需要穿上一件風衣。如果是在平時，他絕對不會在太陽還沒昇起的時候出來飛行，也絕對不會飛的這麼高——現在的高度幾乎伸手就可以碰到雲了。  
不過今天的狀況有點特殊，並且現在不是他一個人自由自在地隨意飛行，有個駕駛正坐在他的前方載著他專心的往倫敦西邊筆直飛行著。

哈利雙手扶著那個男人的腰，身為葛來分多的搜捕手，他自認他的飛行技術比大部份的學生還優秀多了，因此他在今天以前還從來沒有被人載著飛行的經驗。  
他不敢緊緊抱著對方，儘管平常他對那個男人可能不是很有禮貌又常常頂撞他，不過他畢竟是他的教授，要他緊緊抱住教授的腰還真叫人有點彆扭——沒錯，坐在他前方的這個年輕男人是他的黑魔法防禦術教授，史萊哲林的學院長。

湯姆．瑞斗，外表看起來大約二十幾歲，跟其他課程的教授們比起來他在其中算是非常年輕的教授，不過他在課堂中嚴格指導學生的模樣讓人完全感受不到他與其他年老教授們的年齡差距。身為史萊哲林的人會偏袒自己人這點是出了名的，不過就算是史萊哲林的學生也不敢在瑞斗的課堂上玩些小把戲或是打混摸魚，從來沒有任何一個學生敢在他面前耍小聰明，凡是作業沒交或是敷衍了事的學生通常會得到雙倍的作業、膽敢對瑞斗不禮貌甚至頂撞他的學生除了扣分之外還會得到為期不短的勞動服務，只要抱怨一聲就會被扣更多的分數。

有腦袋的人都不會想自找麻煩，偏偏他——哈利．波特就是那個在所有人眼裡看起來愛自找麻煩的笨蛋。他常常因為對瑞斗不太禮貌的回話而害葛來分多被扣分，作業忘了交的時候就會獲得一個月的勞動服務，當他抗議史萊哲林的克拉高爾也沒交作業但他們只要勞動服務一個星期這根本一點也不公平的時候，瑞斗總是掛著高深莫測的微笑並以不容反抗的語氣告訴他：「那麼再加一個星期的勞動服務吧。」——對此他真是忍無可忍，不過他還是要忍，就因為他是學生，他必須聽從教授的每一句話。該死的。  
哈利敢拿他的一切打賭瑞斗肯定是恨死他了才會常常找他的麻煩，從他一年級第一次上課開始瑞斗就處處針對他，提問的時候不管他有沒有舉手總是會點他起來回答問題，完全忽視在一旁把手舉得高高的妙麗。不只如此，瑞斗總愛指名他第一個上前在大家面前練習剛剛所教的防禦咒語，每當瑞斗需要有個人當他的『示範咒語用模特兒』的時候幾乎每一次他都逃不過。

喜愛摧殘他、想讓他在大家面前出糗以此為樂的惡劣教授還有一個同是史萊哲林出身的石內卜，哈利實在比不出瑞斗和石內卜到底哪個更讓他深惡痛絕。不過瑞斗和石內卜在學生之間受歡迎的程度可說是天差地遠。  
瑞斗雖然在課堂上嚴厲教導每位學生不容許有人抱著矇混的心態來上他的課，不過課堂結束之後就會變為親切又溫柔的教授，和善的回答一下課就立刻抱著書本衝至他身邊的女學生們的問題，不管是關於課堂上的問題還是如同騷擾般的私人問題——『瑞斗教授您喜歡什麼類型的女孩子呢？教授您喜歡吃什麼？教授您這個週末有空嗎？我知道活米村有家店非常不錯……』  
瑞斗總會有辦法面帶溫柔的微笑指導學生，或是巧妙的迴避他不想回答的問題與私底下的邀約。英俊得一蹋糊塗的帥氣臉龐和溫和的課後指導讓瑞斗成為霍格華茲裡最受歡迎的教授、女學生們心目中最理想的對象。  
如果那些每天圍繞著瑞斗打轉的女孩們看到他現在正抱著瑞斗坐在他的掃帚上，他肯定會被她們嫉妒的眼光給殺得體無完膚。想到這裡他忍不住打了個冷顫。

「…你會冷？出門之前太興奮了所以忘了幫自己施個保暖咒嗎？」前方突然傳來的聲音讓哈利嚇了一跳差點掉下掃帚，他像是想要掩飾剛剛的尷尬伸手推了推眼鏡，努力佯裝平穩的語氣答道：「…你忘了嗎，教授？未成年巫師不能在校外使用魔法。」

坐在掃帚前方的瑞斗像是完全看穿坐在他後方的哈利的動作般勾起一抹看似愉快的微笑，「我的確忘了這個規定，那麼需要我暫時停下來幫你施咒嗎？免得你在後面一直發抖會影響我專心飛行。還有，你最好抱緊我，否則你抓不穩掉下去的話我可是不會停下來去救你。」

「…不用了，我沒有覺得很冷，而且我也沒有一直發抖！」對於瑞斗說不會救他的話語哈利有些氣惱，不過他的雙手還是挪了挪位置，不再彆扭的抱住瑞斗的腰。

瑞斗臉上的笑意更深了些，哈利回應他的話的時候雖然常常口氣很差又很愛嘴上逞強，不過每次那個男孩最後都會乖乖聽他的話，聽從他的每個命令服從他的每個要求完成他的每個指派任務。

瑞斗承認他很喜歡刁難哈利，一開始只是因為他跟那個男孩的父母之間有些淵源——這件事哈利自然不知道，恐怕男孩的父母也不知道他們寶貝兒子的教授曾經跟他們夫妻倆交過好幾次手。當他為了他那偉大的理想而去進行一些事的時候使用的是另一個別稱，他發誓總有一天他會讓他親自取的另一個名字傳遍魔法世界的每個角落，甚至沒人敢直呼他的名諱。

在單純因為看那個男孩不順眼而處處找機會刁難他的過程中，他漸漸發現捉弄男孩實在是一件挺有樂趣的事——他熱愛看到那個男孩仰起頭趾高氣昂地大聲對他抱怨為什麼總愛找他的麻煩但是又認命的將他丟給他的難題完成的相當出色。是的相當出色，很少有學生能讓他打從心底感到滿意，不過哈利總能將他交辦的事完成的很不錯，有時候甚至超出他的預期。

他一向是個賞罰分明公平公正的人，有學生交不出他指定的作業時不論是哪個學院的學生他必定不會心軟的處罰他們，然而有學生表現良好的時候他也不會吝嗇的加分或給他們額外的獎賞。  
去年學期末的最後一次防禦咒語考試哈利表現的出奇的好，非常出色的施展出他所指定的障礙惡咒、屏障咒、昏擊咒，施咒的速度與咒語的威力甚至比一直保持全學年第一的格蘭傑還優秀。他想哈利傑出的表現大概要歸功於他時常叫哈利下課之後過去他的辦公室進行勞動服務與課後指導的成果——他犧牲他寶貴的課後休息時間個別指導那個男孩，好讓男孩有足夠的能力當他在課堂上的練習對手示範給所有學生看。雖然讓那個男孩因魔法咒語技巧拙劣而在學生們出糗的話也挺有趣的，不過要是他的反擊能力太弱的話也沒辦法起到示範的作用。  
縱使瑞斗認為那個男孩突飛猛進的考試成績全都要歸功於他的苦心，可是哈利也挺努力的練習咒語才能有這番進步，於是他決定給那個男孩一點小獎勵——如果沒記錯的話那是他第一次獎賞哈利。

「你有什麼想要的東西嗎？或是希望我幫你完成的事？只要不是太離譜的要求我都可以答應你。」在學期末快結束的最後一次勞動服務，瑞斗一手支著下巴面帶微笑的看著坐在他對面正手忙腳亂地幫他整理分類那一大堆作業資料的哈利，後者聞言立刻停下手上的動作，一臉『你發了什麼神經』的不可思議表情抬起頭望向瑞斗。

「學期末考試你的表現還算不錯，所以我決定給你一點獎勵。」瑞斗在男孩張開口要發問之前替他說明完原由，而後再補充了一句：「要知道沒有多少個學生能讓我主動給予獎賞，並且這可能是你這輩子從我這裡得到的唯一一次機會，如果你不想要的話我也無所謂。」

哈利很不痛快的看著他，一時想不到該怎麼回答瑞斗。哈利微微歪著頭沉思著瑞斗的問題，他現在並沒有特別想要的東西，希望瑞斗幫他做的事……呃……雖然的確是有那麼一件事希望有人可以幫他達成，不過瑞斗實在不是個好人選。

瑞斗撐著臉頰望著對面似乎正在絞盡腦汁的男孩有點不耐煩地挑了挑眉，不過是想個要求有需要想的這麼久嗎？他的時間寶貴得很，可沒那個時間在這邊等他慢慢思考。「…你想到了嗎？我可不像你那麼閒，身為教授還有很多事情等著我去解決，如果你想不出來的話我也不勉強你。」

「……暑假的時候帶我出去玩！」

「…什麼？」瑞斗難得愣了一下，哈利提出的要求完全出乎他的意料，他原本猜想會是『取消我的暑假作業』或是『從今以後不能罰我勞動服務』這類的要求。

看到瑞斗微睜大那雙酒紅色的眼睛發征的盯著他的模樣，哈利才反應過來他剛剛在瑞斗的催促下一時腦袋發熱便將心裡所想的事說出來了。哈利有些慌亂的想收回剛剛的話，「呃…不是…我、那個……」

「好啊，當然可以。」瑞斗微笑著回應男孩剛剛脫口而出的請求，「這點小事我當然可以幫你完成，能佔用我的假期時間的學生你還是第一個，你可要抱著感激的心情從今以後對我有禮貌一點。還有，準時交作業，我不希望下學期的課後時間還要替你安排勞動服務，知道了嗎？」

「真的嗎？你答應了？！」哈利忍不住按著桌子站起身，興奮期待的情緒溢於言表，「我們什麼時候要去？要去哪裡？！」

瑞斗一臉好笑地打量那個聽到他答應就高興的站起身的男孩，他沒回答哈利的問題，反而慢條斯理的說道：「不過我還真沒想到你會提出這種要求，我得說這完全出乎我的意料。」

聞言哈利的臉有些窘迫的發紅，他故作鎮定的坐回他的位置，表情古怪。「呃、那個……你知道的，我爸媽都是正氣師，平時他們倆個都忙得要命，我放假回到家的時候我們也很少有時間好好聚一聚，更別說帶我出遠門去遊玩了，所以——」

「那你的朋友們呢？你跟衛斯理和格蘭傑挺要好的吧？怎麼不邀他們暑假期間一起出去玩？」瑞斗問道。

「我問過了，榮恩說今年暑假他們家要一起去印度和羅馬尼亞找他的哥哥們玩。妙麗也是，她們全家要一起去德國和奧地利遊玩整整一個月。」哈利看似有些哀怨地悶聲說道。

「原來如此。還真是不幸啊，哈利。」瑞斗輕快的語調完全沒讓人感到他有一丁點同情哈利的意思。哈利對他怒目而視，瑞斗臉上一直掛著的微笑此刻看起來像是在幸災樂禍。

「我就好心的帶你出去玩吧，」瑞斗坦然的說道，他微微沉思了幾秒鐘，「七月份我有要事纏身無法帶你出去，八月的第一個週末應該沒問題。不過我沒辦法帶你去太遠的地方只能在英國內轉轉，即使是暑假期間我們這些教授也還是要到霍格華茲處理公務，教授不像學生可以每天到處玩樂。那麼，你有想去的地方嗎？」

「我想去倫敦西邊的諾丁山地區看看！」瑞斗的語尾未落哈利便搶著回答，墨綠色的眼睛閃著興奮的光芒，他歡快的說道：「聽西莫說那裡有個很有名的市集，叫波多什麼來著的，每逢週末都很熱鬧。西莫去過很多次了，每次假期結束回到霍格華茲的時候他都會分享給我們聽他在那邊玩的趣事，我老早就想親眼去看看那個市集到底有多好玩！」

「好吧，我帶你去。」瑞斗欣然回應。「八月一日我會讓貓頭鷹寄封信給你，信裡會寫上日期和出發的時間，那天你只需要先打包好行李準時出現在你家門口就行了——事先告訴你，我一向討厭不守時的人，如果我到你家門口發現你還在床鋪上呼呼大睡的話我會立刻回去，千萬別想讓我多等一秒鐘，明白了嗎？」

「我知道了，我絕對不會遲到。」哈利頻頻點點頭。

男孩鮮少這麼乖巧聽話不反駁他讓瑞斗感到很滿意，他的唇角再次勾起一抹好看的弧度，「很好，那麼繼續完成我交待給你的勞動服務吧。」

看著哈利繼續笨拙的整理資料的樣子，瑞斗很難得的感到心情非常好，看來這個暑假不會太無聊了。

  



	2. Chapter 2

**×02**

哈利坐在掃帚後面，微低著頭看著身下飛速倒退的風景，想到他即將在諾丁山渡過兩天一夜的假期感到既興奮又期待——如果跟他同行的人不是那個有點討厭的瑞斗，而是他的父母或是他的好朋友們的話那一切就完美了。

今天清晨五點，哈利提著小型行李箱準時走出他家門口，一打開大門迎面而來的冷空氣讓他不由自主的打了個冷顫，他邊四處探頭看瑞斗到了沒邊在心裡咒罵那個男人為什麼要把出發時間訂的這麼早。  
下一秒，瑞斗冷不防的突然現影在他面前，把哈利嚇得差點往後摔倒。

「嚇死我了……以後你能不能不要突然現影到人的眼前啊？！」哈利忍不住有些不滿地抱怨道。

「誰叫你剛好站在這裡，況且我要現影到哪個地方是我的事，你無權命令我。」瑞斗冷哼一聲，「好了，我不想站在這兒浪費時間，馬上出發吧。」

「我們要怎麼去？用現影術嗎？」哈利側頭問道，而後他驚訝地瞪大眼睛看到瑞斗不知道從哪變出了一隻火閃電，險些嚇掉了下巴。印象中他從來沒有看過瑞斗騎掃帚的樣子，其他大部份的教授也是，他以為那些教授們都因為對現影消影數非常熟練了所以不屑於用飛行來移動，畢竟還是用現影術移動能比較快到達目的地。「…我們要騎掃帚去嗎？」

「沒錯，我可是為了配合你才選擇用掃帚進行移動。」看到哈利睜大著眼睛盯著他的火閃電的模樣，瑞斗感到有點好笑。男孩總是很容易看穿，他臉上的表情就像是在說『原來你還會騎掃帚嗎？！』

「配合我？」哈利怪聲怪氣地嘟囔著，「就算用現影術我也可以，我之前才跟鄧不利多一起……」

「我從鄧不利多那裡聽說了，你還沒辦法習慣現影術，不是嗎？」瑞斗勾起一抹微笑，每當哈利看著那抹弧度心情說不上是開心還是厭惡。雖然他討厭那個男人，但是不得不承認瑞斗笑起來的時候真的很好看。不過當瑞斗對著他露出那種笑容的時候總是讓他覺得瑞斗是在嘲諷他。「我可不想在難得的愉快休假中還要看到一個男孩因為無法適應現影術而一路上哭喪著臉的樣子，那會打壞我的心情。」

哈利頓時有些窘迫，回想起上次他陪鄧不利多一起去某個地方使用現影術之後的不適反應，那時他的確是因為第一次經歷現影術所以哭得淚如雨下，現影術所帶來的噁心感受遠超呼他想像。他沒想到鄧不利多竟然會如實告訴瑞斗那些事。「我才不會再哭了！有過一次的經驗後我想我能慢慢適應它……」

「嗯？你真的哭了嗎？」瑞斗饒富興味地望著那個男孩。

「呃？什麼？」哈利愣了一下，過了幾秒後他才反應過來瑞斗剛剛的那番話不過是他一貫的嘲方式，也有可能是在試探他，而他居然就這樣沒作多想的不打自招。「我、我沒有！我沒有哭！——那些都不重要，我們現在可以出發了嗎？！」

哈利想轉移話題，卻在語尾落下之後才意識到他剛剛的語氣太衝了，他有點懊悔，但已經說出口的話無法收回。哈利有些侷促不安地看著瑞斗的反應，那個男人看似不悅地皺起眉頭，他原本以為接下來瑞斗肯定又會開始訓話些什麼『你的語氣很糟糕』或是『這是你對待師長應有的態度嗎』之類的話，但是瑞斗什麼也沒說。那個男人面無表情的說：「那麼，我們改用現影術過去吧。」

「咦？等等、我……那個……」哈利躊躇著，最終不得不拉下臉，「好吧，對不起，我的確還沒辦法適應現影術，所以我們還是騎掃帚過去吧？」

瑞斗滿意的一笑，「很好，一開始你就該乖乖坦承，這樣就不會浪費剛剛那些寶貴的時間了，不是嗎？那麼，我們出發吧。」

瑞斗揮動著魔杖把哈利的行李箱裝進一個提籃裡，再指揮提籃飄到掃帚的前端，掛在提籃邊緣的皮繩自動飛起來，動作流暢的替提籃打了個牢牢的死結。哈利瞪著瑞斗揮舞著魔杖的優雅動作，雖然他不是第一次看到瑞斗高超的魔法技術，但每每看到的時候他還是很羨慕教授們總是看似輕而易舉的就能辦到那些他做不到的事。那揮舞魔杖的動作就像個一流的指揮家。手指握著細長的指揮棒，輕柔的在空中畫出一個個優美的弧度，那美麗的動作讓你不由得想稱之為藝術。  
他聽過有人說一名優秀的指揮家同時也是個優秀的藝術家，也像是個魔法師。只要他們一揮動手臂手腕，眼前的世界瞬間變得不再真實、乏味，指揮帶領觀眾進入另一個幻想世界。他們用指揮棒帶領交響樂團演奏出一首首精彩的曲子，美妙的音樂可以憾動人心，讓你情不自禁的流下淚水。這一過程就像是偉大的魔法師在樂曲裡施展了看不見的魔法一樣，每個音符彷彿都有著神奇的魔力，它們在指揮的手下共同譜出一個動聽的魔法咒語，讓聽者深深被音樂所打動。  
如果說優秀的指揮家是名魔法師的話，那優秀的巫師是不是也是個一流的指揮家或藝術家呢？如果有天他變得跟瑞斗一樣擁有高超的魔法技巧，他是不是也可以創造出什麼美好的東西來？例如，他可以創造出一個全新的咒語……

「喂，你還要愣在那裡多久？」瑞斗不悅的嗓音從前方傳來，在他不小心出了神的時候瑞斗已經騎上掃帚等著他。哈利立刻走上前跨上去，等他坐好後瑞斗才用力一蹬，掃帚慢慢的起飛，房子與城鎮在他身後迅速縮小，在他四周吹拂過的冷空氣好像快凍住他的所有神經，雖然前面有瑞斗為他抵擋刺骨的寒風，但他的眼睛還是被冷風刺痛到忍不住流出眼淚。

幾分鐘後哈利才慢慢適應了高空上的低溫，不，應該說他已經被凍到快失去知覺了。他們平穩的飛在層層疊疊的雲朵下，淡藍色渲染了整片天空與底下的城市，風聲不斷呼嘯而過，雲朵散落下的水滴帶來如荷葉上的露珠般清晰的味道。

哈利微微打著顫看著坐在他前面的瑞斗的背影，他開始回想起剛剛他們在出發前的那些對話。他認識這個神秘又壞心眼的黑魔法防禦術教授已經有五年的時光，但是他還是捉不到瑞斗的思維。就算直視那個男人深邃的酒紅色眼睛想要探究他的想法，到頭來只是沉溺在那片無盡的紅色海浪裡，他只能顧著不要被襲捲而來的海浪給帶走拼命的在海面上掙扎，順利脫離那片噬人的紅海後他才發覺自己仍然一無所獲。  
他很痛恨這種不平等的關係。他無法看清瑞斗的想法，不知道他此時此刻是不是在打著什麼計謀好設陷阱讓他跳下去。但是那個男人總是能輕易看穿他，不管是他說著不著邊際的謊言的時候還是下一步的反應，好似他把腦袋裡的思緒全都化為文字寫在臉上，所以瑞斗不費吹灰之力就能從他的臉上讀到他的心思——沒准對瑞斗來說就是這樣。真是令人惱火的男人。

不過他並非完全窺探不到那個男人的內心世界。一個人就算掩藏的再怎麼好，偶爾在無意之中還是會流露出一些深藏的情緒與想法，這世上沒有人能把自己裝進一副盔甲裡完全封閉起來時時刻刻處於戒備狀態，禁止任何人觸摸到他深埋起來的心思。那是不可能的。縱使他猜想那個男人大概想極力做到這一點。  
當他待在瑞斗的辦公室接受他的課後輔導或勞動服務的時候，偶爾在他抬起頭等待那個男人下一步的指示時，他看到坐在他對面的瑞斗一手支著下巴微微側頭，目光投射在某一個地方，好像在沉思著什麼事似的。通常碰到這種情況哈利不會出聲叫他，瑞斗望著別處，而他就發呆似的盯著那個男人瞧。微皺的眉頭，挺直的鼻梁，輕抿的嘴唇帶著冷漠的色彩，微垂著的緋紅色眼睛讓他聯想到快凋謝的薔薇，即使沒有盛開時的那樣鮮艷奪目，但它仍然美麗的讓人捨不得移開目光。客觀的來說瑞斗的確是個英俊的男人。不得不承認這個事實讓他感到有點憤恨。  
直到那個男人發現到他在不知不覺由單純打量他的臉繼而變成怒視著他之後，瑞斗才轉過頭繼續著他們未完成的事。

有時候哈利覺得瑞斗的心思根本不在這兒，就算那個男人用利銳的眼神看著你，但是目光卻穿透你，你無法得知他的眼光到底停留在哪裡。就好像瑞斗的內心裡有個崇高的理想，他總是望著那光輝的頂點，不把路途上遭遇到的人事物以及阻礙放在眼裡，即使是長滿刺的荊棘森林也無法阻止他，他帶著充滿自信與不屑的微笑披荊斬棘、迎擊敵人，只管往顛峰前進。無所畏懼。瑞斗經常給他這樣奇妙的感覺。

飛行的時間就在他胡思亂想著一些事，間或跟瑞斗有一搭沒一搭說上個幾句話中平穩的流逝過去。哈利不知道他們到底飛了多久的時間，不過至少有一個小時以上。

「我們快要到了。」瑞斗的聲音在前方響起，哈利抬起眼這才發現到湖藍色的天空已經漸漸轉變為金黃色，溫暖的陽光穿透過雲層照射到他們兩個的身上，使得他感覺好像沒那麼冷了。

他們開始向下俯衝，突如其來的重力加速度讓哈利差點重心不穩摔下去，他急忙抱緊前面的瑞斗，這時候可顧不得什麼彆扭不彆扭的問題了。隨著向下飛行原本看起來如模型般小的城鎮逐漸放大，他睜大眼睛看著諾丁山地區的美麗光景，並排在一起的各種顏色的房子，寬闊乾淨的道路，街上零星的行人，盛開著綠葉的行道樹，微風送來花草與清晨特有的清新氣息。

他們越飛越低，最後降落在一條隱蔽的巷弄裡。哈利跟著瑞斗跨下掃帚，身子仍不由自主的打著顫，一旁的瑞斗揮動魔杖卸下他的行李，而後用飄浮咒將行李移動到哈利的面前。

「你自己拿行李吧，我沒有義務幫你拿。」瑞斗說完後便自顧自地大步往前走出巷子。

哈利見狀趕緊提起自己的行李箱快步跟上去，他走在瑞斗的後面好奇的問道：「對了，我一直想問，為什麼你沒有帶行李？」

「我先把我的行李放在旅館了，」瑞斗步履從容地答道，「我們先去旅館休息一下吧，時間還很早。」

「為什麼我們要這麼早到？店家不是都還沒開嗎？」哈利繼續追問。

「愚蠢的男孩，你該偶爾用一用你的大腦，如果等太陽完全昇起之後再出抵達這裡的話街上就會到處都是麻瓜，你認為我們還能像剛才那樣光明正大的騎著掃帚降落在市區裡嗎？」瑞斗有些不耐煩地回答哈利的疑問，顯然男孩的腦袋在經過一整個月的休假後已經退化到連一年級的學生都不如了。

「喔……」哈利撇了撇嘴，他不過是一時腦袋沒轉過來罷了，瑞斗那傢伙的語氣有必要那麼糟嗎？他果然還是不太喜歡那個男人對待他的態度。

哈利邊走邊環顧四周，太陽才剛昇起不久，早晨的和絢光線還沒照亮諾丁山地區，街道旁的建築與路燈仍籠罩在一片陰影下。看來這裡是住宅區，幾乎每棟屋子都是簡單的白色，每戶人家前都停了一輛車子。這條街上現在完全沒有一個行人，除了他們兩個之外。

瑞斗毫無預警的在某棟房子前停下，跟在他後頭還在探頭探腦欣賞風景的哈利完全沒注意到前面的男人已經停下腳步了，於是他不可避免的一頭撞上瑞斗的後背。哈利悶哼一聲，他蹙緊眉頭邊退後個兩三步邊一手摸著自己的鼻子，很不高興地大聲抱怨說：「喂、你幹嘛要突然停下來啊？！」

「沒人告訴過你走路的時候要好好看著前方嗎？」瑞斗仍然用那種哈利最討厭的冷漠口吻說，「還有，我們到了。」

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**×03**

哈利站在瑞斗身旁抬起頭去看他們即將要入住兩天的旅館，他有些微微驚訝地望著眼前這棟兩層樓的純白色房子。他們站在用咖啡色磚頭砌成的階梯前，階梯上連接著一扇看起來高雅莊嚴的墨黑色大門，往房子的右手邊看去可以看到兩扇緊閉著的窗扉，翠綠色的窗簾替透明的玻璃窗遮掩了屋子內部的景況。這棟旅館看起來就跟一般的公寓住家沒兩樣，一點都看不出來是供人住宿的旅館。

他原本以為瑞斗會去租一間看似相當昂貴奢華的酒店房間，原因他說不出來，他只是覺得這似乎才符合瑞斗那傢伙的風格——當他跟在瑞斗的身後看著他步履從容的背影，他時常覺得那個男人看起來就像一名貴族，身著禮服風度翩翩舉止優雅的紳士。他想沒有人會比瑞斗還適合穿著筆挺堅硬的黑色西裝，胸前打著領結的白襯衫，或許可以再加上一頂黑色高禮帽。沒准瑞斗上輩子就是出生在十九世紀的巴黎的上流社會中，那個時代被權威以及上流人士與貴族掌控著一切，只要有錢有勢有地位就能主宰著整個社會，藝術界只容許權貴人士參與其中，而藝術品與沙龍也像是他們專屬的遊戲，有錢人通常都只是一群眼光庸俗卻喜歡故作高深而不懂得真正好的畫作是什麼樣子的平庸之輩，沒有名利的人想擠身至法國那股巨大的藝術洪流之中簡直是難上加難。

過去他常常把那些看重純血與家世的史萊哲林人與那些巴黎的渾蛋貴族們聯想在一塊兒，不管是在英國還是法國，過去還是現在，現在的魔法世界還存在著那麼一群人——保守的思想、外表浮華實則腐敗的上流階級社會、自視甚高、總是一副高高在上的模樣翹著鼻子把其他非出身自古老純血家庭的巫師看作比他們還低等的存在。而瑞斗也是身處其中的一員。說是一員似乎不足以形容那個男人，他簡直就是史萊哲林之中的佼佼者，徹頭徹尾的史萊哲林。良好的教養，行為舉止優雅端正，待人處事卻是陰險狡詐又喜愛嘲諷人，身為教授卻只會偏袒自己學院的學生，另一方面又能用圓滑的社交手法讓所有學生臣服於他，更甚者為他著迷。這世上對那個男人來說還有什麼難事嗎？？ 不過眼前這棟白色建築物讓他對瑞斗稍稍改觀了，或許瑞斗跟那些崇尚浮誇與光鮮亮麗的白痴傢伙們不太一樣？——算了，他何必想的那麼多，反正僅僅是一間旅館也不能代表什麼。

「…你要在那裡站到天黑嗎？」瑞斗拿出鑰匙打開大門後佇立在原地望著那個發著愣的男孩問道，「我要先進去休息了，你愛站在那裡多久隨便你。」

「喂、等等、我也要進去！」哈利三步併作兩步的跨上台階跟在走在前頭的男人的後面。一踏進房子裡，哈利便好奇能地集中注意力盯著觸目所及的一切，聳拉著腦袋不斷地轉移視線去打量這個旅館。  
旅館內寬敞明亮，屋子裡也是一整片的雪白色牆壁，這間公寓式旅館的空間遠比他站在外面觀看時還要大上許多。瑞斗帶著他在一樓內到處轉轉並簡單介紹了一下他們可能會使用到的傢俱，「這裡是起居室。裡面有台電視，如果晚上你沒事可做的話可以下樓來這裡打發時間。我記得你對這些麻瓜發明的東西都很熟悉吧？」

「還可以。」哈利站在起居室的門口望著這間不大卻看起來很舒適的起居室，不知不覺太陽的光線已經伸展到這片土地上，陽光透過兩扇明亮的窗戶斜射進來，傢俱與木質地板處處泛著淡金色的光芒。

「我的阿姨姨丈都是超級大麻瓜，去他們家做客的時候偶爾會看看……不過他們很不喜歡我的爸媽，也不喜歡我，他們一家人都把我們看做怪胎、異類，無法接受這世上有魔法的存在，認為我們全都是瘋子。但是每年復活節假期的時候媽還是會帶我跟爸一起去德思禮家做客……」哈利頓了一下，他幹嘛要跟瑞斗談論他的親戚們？是因為這裡看起來很舒適讓他有些放鬆還是因為瑞斗居然記得有關於他的小事所以讓他一時卸下了戒備？？接著他意識到一個癥結點，「…你怎麼知道我會使用那些麻瓜的東西？」

「你不記得了？這可是你親自告訴我的。」瑞斗撇過頭將目光停留在男孩的臉上，酒紅色眼睛閃過一抹狡黠的色彩，「在你夢遊的時候。有一天晚上我在準備回辦公室的路上恰巧碰到你，你穿著睡衣閉著眼睛在走廊上到處亂晃，嘴裡還不斷地吐出一些讓人聽不太懂的胡言亂語。你說你很寂寞、你很想念你的父母親、你非常討厭那些麻瓜親戚恨不得再也別見到他們……」

「你在騙人。」哈利狀似肯定的說道，不過瑞斗聽得出男孩的語氣裡帶著一絲動搖。「你以為我會笨到相信你每一個隨口編出來的故事嗎？我才不會夢遊！」

「哦？那麼你說說看我是怎麼得知的呢？自以為聰明的男孩。」瑞斗勾起嘴角看著哈利，好整以暇地等著男孩給他一個答案。

「這…我、我怎麼知道？這不是應該要問你嗎？！」

瑞斗微垂著眼望著男孩朝他大眼瞪小眼的模樣，彷彿看到一隻壞脾氣的貓咪因為他的捉弄而對著他張牙舞爪。他忍不住笑了一聲，「好吧。事實上是我們學院的學生告訴我的，聽起來是你跟你的朋友們談話的時候因為你說話的聲音太大聲所以他們不小心聽到了。」

「不小心？」哈利稍稍提高了些聲音，臉上的表情些微扭曲了起來，「明明就是那些討厭的傢伙想抓住我的把柄才偷聽我們的談話吧！」

「這個我就不知道了。」

當哈利還在因為他跟榮恩妙麗之間的對話被他的死對頭偷聽到甚至還告訴瑞斗而感到惱火的時候，瑞斗已經走到右斜前方的房間徑自推開門，「這裡有洗衣機還有流理台，對面的房間是浴室。我們上樓看看吧。」

瑞斗說罷便毫不遲疑的轉身從哈利身邊走過，回到玄關處邁開步伐踏上右手邊的樓梯。哈利有些氣悶的瞪著那個男人挺直的側影，這個世上絕對沒有比瑞斗那傢伙還要我行我素的人了，居然完全不等他看完就自己先跑上樓了！  
哈利看了一眼浴室的位置，而後轉過身跟上瑞斗的腳步踢踢踏踏的跑上二樓。明亮的陽光穿透過多處窗戶傾洩直下，燦爛的白金色延著牆壁蔓延開來形成自然的光譜變化。樓梯的轉角處有間空間不小的洗手間，它正對面看似寬敞的房間被一扇白色高雅的門扉掩蔽著。哈利疑惑地看到瑞斗目不斜視地從那扇門前走過，他停下腳步盯著那扇門問道，「這間房間是做什麼用的？」

瑞斗察覺到身後的男孩沒跟上來，他只好也停下來微微側過臉低聲回答男孩的問題，「那裡我們等等再看吧，現在先去看看臥房。」然後那個男人繼續朝著走廊前方邁步。

「哦……」哈利很快便跟上去，不過這次他快步走到瑞斗的身邊跟他並排走著。沉默了幾秒後他還是按捺不住好奇的情緒，忍不住抬起頭向身旁的男人再次問道：「所以剛剛那間房間到底是做什麼用的？廚房？還是客廳？」

「我不是說了等等就會讓你進去參觀的嗎？」他有些不耐地答道。

「我現在就想知道啊。」哈利不解地小聲咕噥著，「賣什麼關子嘛。」

瑞斗冷瞪了他一眼默不作聲，那個眼神就像在告訴他要是他敢再多說一個字他就完蛋了，哈利只得閉緊嘴巴將疑問暫時壓下去。  
他們站在走廊盡頭的房門前，敞開的白色門扉讓他們得以將整間臥房的擺設全部納入眼裡。一片雪白色的世界讓哈利的眼睛為之一亮。花樣繁複的深紅色地毯映襯著純白色的雙人大床，擺放在床頭兩邊的鮮紅色檯燈顯得格外突出，幾乎佔了整面牆壁一半面積的窗戶將早晨的光線不由分說地全部收納進來，燦爛的白金色讓每個角落看起來都熠熠生輝。  
男孩翡翠綠的目光停留在那張雙人床上好一會兒，而後怪聲怪氣地問道：「我們要一起睡在那張床上嗎？」

「沒錯，這裡只有一間臥室。」瑞斗斜睨了一眼站在他旁邊神情怪異的男孩，他補充道：「或者你也可以去睡樓下起居室的沙發，我不介意你想睡在哪裡。」

哈利一征，「我、我又沒說我不想睡在這裡！」

「因為你看起來似乎很不願意跟我一起睡。」

「我沒有。」男孩雖然這麼說但臉上露出的緊張神色顯然是被說到了正點。

每當看到男孩這副有些慌張的樣子似乎總能激起他想好好捉弄一番的慾望，讓那個男孩在他面前更加手足無措，於是他低頭迫近哈利的臉孔問道，「你是因為討厭我所以不想跟我睡在一起還是因為跟我睡在同一張床上會讓你感到緊張呢？嗯？」

瑞斗突然迫近的氣息讓哈利一陣呼吸困難，他看著那張五官清秀的臉孔，緊張地吞嚥了一下，「我不是說我沒有不願意跟你一起睡嗎？！——如果真要說的話，那當然是……前者……」

瑞斗盯著男孩不知所措的樣子，不管他因好玩而捉弄他幾次，這個男孩的反應永遠都是那麼有趣。那麼直接，那麼純粹，生澀的像一顆未經過磨鍊的祖母綠寶石，在那雙眼睛裡湧動著的光芒像孔雀羽翎般美麗而多彩。美好到——想讓那顆寶石在自己手中完全毀滅，直到它再也顯現不出那種刺眼的光輝。

瑞斗滿意地拉回身子，「如果沒有不願意的話那最好不過。說實話，其實我更樂意你睡在其他地方，這麼一來我就可以一個人輕鬆自在地睡在床上了。」瑞斗微笑著說，「那麼，我們去揭開你剛剛很想知道的謎底吧。」

哈利望著那個男人倏地轉身離開房間，瑞斗的轉變之快讓他一時片刻沒能反應過來，幾秒鐘後他才奔跑著追上去。他始終跟不上那個男人的步調。瑞斗總是走得很快，但是他的步伐看起來又相當從容，這麼獨特的走路方式只有在那個男人身上才能看到。沒有猶豫地大步向前，就像那個男人的性格或是人生準則。他想起偶爾能看到瑞斗的目光不知道停留在某個遙遠的地方上，也許那個男人一直在追趕著某樣東西或是一個遙不可及的目標，而這也體現在他的走路方式上。——不過也可能是他想的太多了。不管瑞斗是不是在追尋著什麼理想都跟他沒有關係，他也絲毫不感興趣，他何必去探究這些？

他們並排站在被他們忽略過的那扇白色典雅的門扉前，剛剛有關於瑞斗追求著什麼事的想法已經迅速被眼前這扇門所勾起的好奇心的浪潮給淹沒過去。哈利在心裡盡情地猜測著隱藏在這扇門後面的光景，一絲期待的心情悄悄從他的心底浮上來，為什麼瑞斗要留待最後再看呢？是不是他在這間房間藏了什麼驚喜？

瑞斗在打開門之前移過目光看了一眼哈利，此刻那雙孔雀綠色的眼睛盈滿了期待，就像等著拆開禮物的孩子一樣。瑞斗笑了笑，「你看起來很期待，男孩。那麼我們就來看看有沒有合乎你的期待吧。」  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**×04**

瑞斗轉開門把，哈利睜大著眼睛準備好去看這間房間隱藏著什麼樣的秘密，接著他眼前的世界立刻被一片燦爛鮮亮的色彩給填滿。  
雪白色的空間和白金色的光亮相互交融著呈現在他面前，他幾乎要被那麼明亮而飛揚跋扈的色彩給晃暈了眼睛，陽光從湛藍的晴空流瀉而下，傾灑在深棕色的地板和純白色的傢俱上。  
他幾乎忘了瑞斗的存在，當那些鮮明而熾烈的金黃色填滿他的視野，哈利什麼也沒辦法思考。他近乎癡迷地凝望著，而後邁開腳步迫不及待地朝陽光奔跑過去，他急於撲進陽光溫暖的懷抱裡。陽光是那麼的美好，彷彿是上帝給這個世界最美妙的贈禮。

哈利伸手推開那扇巨大的落地窗，強烈的陽光立刻直面撲來讓他幾乎睜不開眼，不過他還是非常喜歡這種陽光直接撫觸在他身上的溫暖感覺。當他打開落地窗他才頗為驚訝地發現落地窗外連接著一座小陽台，一張桌子和兩張鐵製椅子擺放在陽台上接受著陽光溫柔的洗禮。哈利繼而環視一周外面的景色，對面綿延不絕的白色建築物全都浸染上屬於太陽的金色，蔚藍似海的藍天之中飄浮著雪白的浮雲，他甚至能聞到早晨特有的清新味道撲鼻而來。

瑞斗緩慢地走近那個男孩，他站在男孩身邊，看著哈利滿臉享受地沐浴著陽光，那張臉上熠熠奪目的光芒讓他感到有些刺眼，不過他仍然目不轉睛的看著男孩。金彩絢爛的陽光投入那雙墨綠色的眼眸之中，讓那抹綠色流轉出孔雀綠般的翡翠色，細長濃密的睫毛清晰的映照在眼臉下方，嘴唇則彎起一抹帶著天真的弧度。  
實在太耀眼了——不管是男孩，還是傾灑在他們身上的陽光都是。耀眼到不禁讓他心生厭惡。就像是蛇一般，他更偏好待在黑暗的地方，陽光並不適合史萊哲林人。  
一道溢滿陽光味道的暖風拂過他們的臉頰揚起他們的髮絲，旁邊的白色窗簾也被吹起來啪啪作響。

「看起來你很喜歡這個客廳。」瑞斗低聲說，而後轉身走到純白色的單人沙發上坐下。

「是啊，我很喜歡。」直到聽到那個男人的聲音，哈利才恍如夢醒般地記起瑞斗的存在。他撇過頭望著瑞斗，「為什麼你會租這種旅館？我還以為你會去租一間看起來很高級奢華的酒店房間。」

瑞斗挑了挑眉，「你不滿意這間旅館？」

「不，當然不是，我很喜歡這裡。它讓人感覺很放鬆，就像待在葛來分多的交誼廳一樣，讓我覺得很安心……並且，這裡有著很溫暖的陽光。」哈利微微側過頭面朝著斜射進來的陽光，陽光燦爛如金，他微微瞇起眼睛看了好一會兒，唇邊不由自主地為眼前的景象慢慢劃出一道柔和的微笑。

哈利繼續喃喃著說：「我只是覺得——你大概會更喜歡那種裝飾的很華麗的旅館，史萊哲林人不都是偏好那樣的嗎？喜愛那些虛如浮華的外表與飾品，好襯托出你們身份的不凡。」哈利用不低不高的嗓音尖銳地道出他的看法，彷彿他只是在敘述一個事實。

瑞斗坐在那裡微瞇起眼睛看著哈利，雖然他一向知道男孩說話本來就是這種風格——像是不經大腦般的直率，說難聽一點就是太過直接且無禮。不過他還是感到很不愉快。他就像是被哈利的直白傳染了一樣，瑞斗語氣冰冷地開口，「聽著，男孩，我知道葛來分多的簡單腦袋從來無法理解我們的品味，不過你顯然對我們有極深的誤解。我們自然偏愛那些高尚的東西，並不是因為它可以襯托出我們與其他人之間的高低等，而是因為它適合我們那不低俗的品味，我們懂的欣賞那些精緻且高貴的物品與裝飾所表現出來的美。你明白了嗎？」

瑞斗那猶如北極寒地的冰冷聲音讓哈利怔了一下，他轉過身看著那個男人面無表情的樣子，繼而意識到他剛剛說的話可能有點太過份了。縱使他的確是那麼想，但是過於直白的話語總是會讓人感到不太舒服吧？何況瑞斗那傢伙還抽空帶自己出來玩，他應該要對他禮貌一點。哈利遲疑片刻，而後小心翼翼地說：「呃——抱歉，我剛剛說的太直接了……」

這次換瑞斗愣住了，沒想到那個一向愛頂撞師長、從來沒把自己當教授尊敬的男孩居然會為了他剛剛失禮的話向自己道歉。看來隨著年紀的增長，那個年少輕狂的男孩也有了些成長。瑞斗看著男孩有點彆扭的樣子，換上了帶著一絲笑意的口吻，「很好，沒想到你還有自覺自己剛剛的話有欠禮貌，是吧？總算有點長進了。」

「…還好。」哈利怪聲怪氣地說，雖然那個男人是在稱讚他，不過他還是覺得被瑞斗嘲諷了一番。哈利轉了轉眼睛連忙問道：「對了，你還沒回答我的問題。為什麼你會訂這間旅館？你剛剛不是說那種華麗的酒店更符合你們的品味嗎？」

「我原本是有那種打算，不過我沒有租到，等我想起來該去預訂我們的住處的時候房間已經被訂光了，所以我只能訂下這裡。」瑞斗漫不經心地答道。

「你在說謊。」哈利仍然毫不客氣地指出事實，「只要你想要的話，沒有什麼事是你辦不到吧？」

一絲詫異的神色從瑞斗的臉上劃過，他看著男孩定定的望著他的目光，換上一種饒富興味的眼神打量著他那個似乎在突然間變得聰明的學生。當他不想說出真話而隨口編織出一段謊言的時候，只要不是太離譜那個單純的男孩大部份都會不疑有它的全盤相信，每當看到男孩認真對待他信口胡謅的話一股戲弄人的愉快感都會在他的心底輕快地翻湧起。然而像現在這樣大膽直接的拆穿他的謊話他也不覺得反感，反而感到相當有趣。很少有人能像男孩一樣這麼犀利的揭穿他，這實在是非常稀奇。

「很高興你這麼讚賞我的能力，哈利。」瑞斗微笑著說，預料之內看到那個男孩馬上窘迫地小聲反駁『我才沒有』之類的話，「看起來你似乎已經能夠分辨我是在說謊還是說真話？對你那愚笨的腦袋來說這真是一個進步，不是嗎？」

哈利微皺起眉頭但下一刻又舒展回原樣，他想他漸漸能習慣那個男人時不時的諷刺，他刻意忽略那些帶刺的言語，「是是，真是多虧了你。那麼你可以對我說實話解答我的疑問了嗎，教授？」

瑞斗挑起眉毛看著他的學生，哈利糟糕的態度讓他不太想對他坦白，何況他為什麼必須要對那個男孩坦承不可？他不想說的事誰也無法讓他透露出一絲一毫。

「我現在不想說。」瑞斗坦然道，「等我心情好了之後再決定要不要告訴你。」

「喂你…！」哈利有些惱怒地瞪著那個充耳不聞的男人，瑞斗倏地起身往客廳一角的小型開放式廚房走去，他這才注意到原來在客廳的房門附近左方還有一個乾淨整潔的小廚房和餐桌。不過他現在沒心情去多注意那個廚房怎麼樣。

哈利氣鼓鼓的盯著那個男人的動作，他看著瑞斗怡然自得的抽出魔杖輕快地揮動一下，流理檯的水龍頭自動打開讓清淨的水灑落下來，擺放在廚櫃檯面的銀色茶壺微微傾斜壺身滑過空中劃出一道弧度飄過去接著水，當清透的水流注入壺身至八分滿後茶壺再轉而飛躍到斜對角的火爐上。

哈利微慍的墨綠色眼睛仍然緊盯著那個站在一旁等待水煮沸的人身上，那個男人的我行我素再一次挑起他心底的怒火。只不過是問他一個小問題瑞斗竟然不願意回答他，還跑去煮什麼水完全把他晾在一邊，他就像是個傻瓜似的獨自佇立在這裡。難道回答他的問題會比煮開水還費事嗎？！還是說這棟旅館隱藏著什麼天大的秘密所以瑞斗不能告訴別人？——不，他的直覺告訴他不是這樣，他幾乎能篤定純粹只是那個傢伙不想跟他說真話罷了。

到底為什麼？是他哪裡惹到他了所以瑞斗在跟他睹氣嗎？…不過瑞斗也不像是那麼幼稚的人。而他又為什麼要為了那個人不跟他坦白而覺得氣悶？史萊哲林人一向不都是這樣嗎，絕對不輕易隨便向人透露出自己的心中所想和私事。他明明知道這些，還是因為瑞斗刻意隱瞞事情而感到有點不舒服。難道他希望那個男人能夠對他坦承所有事、不要有任何隱瞞嗎？他為什麼會有這種想法？因為瑞斗是他的老師？老師的職責不就是要替每個學生解答他們的疑問嗎？？——哈利被這些突然冒出來的層層問題給搞得腦袋漲痛。

熱水煮沸的聲音打斷哈利的思緒，他看到瑞斗又揮了一下魔杖，火爐上的大火轉為小小的火焰，收在廚櫃上方的茶葉罐突然飛竄出來往茶壺裡倒下了些許茶葉，沒過多久紅茶特有的清香緩緩地飄散過來溫和地圍攏著他們兩個。當他沉醉於那股好聞的味道之中的時候，瑞斗已經邁步走回來到他剛剛坐的柔軟沙發上優雅的坐下，拿起放在沙發前面的桌子上的書本開始翻閱。

「坐下吧。」瑞斗抬頭掃了那個一直站在落地窗前的男孩一眼，「我不習慣一直被人用那麼兇惡的表情瞪著。」

「…兇惡？我才沒有！」哈利咕噥了一句，雖然他不想乖乖聽令於那個連一個回答都吝嗇給他的臭傢伙，不過他還是移動腳步走到瑞斗對面的沙發上坐了下來。他只是剛好站累了也想休息一會兒罷了，否則他就會像剛剛瑞斗毫不客氣地拒絕回答他一樣，給他一個充滿對抗意識的回應或者對他的話不理不睬。

哈利坐在那裡有點無聊地搖晃著腿，他看看瑞斗，對方正埋頭沉浸在書中的世界。他不知道該做什麼也不知道該說什麼，此時此刻他並不怎麼想跟對面的人說話，瑞斗似乎也不打算搭理他。於是他只好繼續看著窗外的風景欣賞陽光的美好，燦爛的陽光和逐漸濃郁起來的紅茶香味驅散掉他們之間沉悶的空氣，他的心情也跟著好了一些。他決定暫時壓下得不到答案的問題和他旺盛的求知慾，等有機會再問問瑞斗吧。  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**×05**

二十分鐘後，他們面對面一起享用瑞斗稍早之前煮的紅茶，這顯然比他們剛剛一個看書一個看陽光的尷尬時刻要來的好多了——至少哈利是這麼覺得。經過時間沉澱的紅茶散發出高雅的香氣，當柔滑的溫熱紅茶從杯中竄入他的喉嚨裡，哈利原先緊繃的神經漸漸放鬆了下來。他沒有喝紅茶的習慣也不怎麼愛喝茶類，他更偏愛像奶油啤酒或南瓜汁一類甜甜的飲料，不過他也不討厭紅茶。微甜又香醇的滋味在他的舌頭上慢慢擴散開來擄獲了他的味覺，偶爾喝喝紅茶也挺不錯的。

「我一直以為你跟其他那些史萊哲林一樣，」哈利率先打破他們之間似乎過久的沉寂，眼睛極快地在對面男人的臉上掃過，「是個只愛華麗又浮華、虛有其表的東西的白癡傢伙——不管那是什麼東西。不論是穿的衣服、住的房子、使用的器具、還是只是牆上的擺設，他們只會選擇那些看起來價值不翡的物品來裝飾自己的穿著或周圍，好顯得他們多有品味多有眼光似的，實際上都不過是一群自視甚高的白癡罷了。相對的，想必在那些人眼裡看來其他人都是一群粗俗沒品味又不學無術的笨蛋。沒權沒勢又沒錢的可悲傢伙們。他們總是以高高在上的態度鄙視著不是純血巫師家族出身的人——對他們來說，血統和家世才是一切。」

哈利低聲說罷，他說完後足足花了三十秒鐘的時間來回想他剛剛說了什麼話。他驚愕於他怎麼會突然開口說出這些話，並且還是對著瑞斗說。不過當他說出這些悶在心裡已久的話後，他突然感到一陣暢快。當那些擁有純正巫師血統的史萊哲林人用那種高傲的態度仰起下巴居高臨下地看著他和其他朋友，自以為是的出言諷刺他父母沒有權勢、榮恩家貧窮到只能穿那種二手的破舊長袍、妙麗因為父母都是麻瓜被辱罵的更難聽，好幾次他都忍不住想往那些人高貴的臉上揍上一拳，不過妙麗總是會拉住他和榮恩制止他們的衝動行為。

他非常憤恨那些史萊哲林的白癡傢伙，更憤懣這個還留有階級制度的巫師社會。  
憑什麼他們就要因為不是來自純血家庭、不像某些古老家族一樣有豐富的家產就被人瞧不起？憑什麼那些傢伙可以仗著自己是純血擁有良好的家世就可以為所欲為，甚至要把誰打入阿茲卡班、奪取某個讓他們看不順眼的人的性命都是那麼地輕而易舉？以為有金錢和權勢就可以買到他們想要的一切，讓全世界都以他們為中心打轉——真是可悲又可笑的一群人。

瑞斗坐在沙發上右手舉著茶杯停留在半空中，聽著他的學生發表高見。或許說是抱怨更恰當。他不悅地皺著眉，男孩剛剛的一席話就像最劣質的調味料，讓他手中的紅茶都變的難喝起來。難道他就不能乖乖的安靜喝完紅茶嗎？

「…所以，我今天做了什麼事還是哪一段話讓你對我改觀了嗎？」瑞斗決定別跟那個對他的學院很有偏見的男孩計較太多，他有預感一但他反駁哈利剛剛的言論他們就會吵個沒完沒了，而現在他沒什麼心情再去糾正男孩的偏執觀點，何況他也不認為那個固執的男孩會因為他說了幾句話就改變根深蒂固的觀念。「是因為稍早之前你讓我感到不太愉快的那句話？還是因為我選擇旅館的品味沒有你說的『史萊哲林式』的華麗高貴？」

「呃……我想應該都有。」哈利的臉上帶著不確定的困惑表情，「我只是覺得你好像跟其他史萊哲林不太一樣，雖然你會嘲諷我瞧不起我，但是你不會像馬份父子一樣高傲地總是拿血統和家世地位侮辱別人。不只是他們，大部份的史萊哲林人都是那副自命不凡的鬼樣子。成天舉辦那些有權有勢的人才能參加的聚會，穿著貴得嚇死人的禮服坐在餐桌上一邊享用上等佳餚一邊高談闊論著哪個知名巫師是他們的親戚、發生過哪些有趣的軼事，或是又有多少金加隆滾進他們在古靈閣的戶頭。每個巫師女巫彼此曲意逢迎想盡辦法攀權富貴，是這樣沒錯吧？」

瑞斗的手指輕撫著茶杯，臉上沒有任何表情。經過幾秒鐘的靜默之後，他冷笑了一聲，「知道我們為什麼要彼此逢迎攀附有權有勢的人嗎？因為利用那些人的權勢可以使我們更快地達到我們想要的目標，拿到我們想要的東西。這就是聰明人與笨蛋的不同，波特。我們懂得好好利用身邊所有的資源和可以利用的人，只要說幾句那些權貴想聽的話、稱讚他們幾句，讓他們感到優越感，那些人就會提供給你更多的利益，這樣有什麼不好呢？」

縱使那個男孩說的話全都是事實，但是聽到男孩尖銳地批評他所處的圈子還是讓他感到像是被羞辱般地惱怒。要是哈利以為他會一直容忍他在他面前大放厥詞的話那麼他可就大錯特錯了。  
即使他從不拿血和家世地位嘲諷別人，但那不代表他聽到有人以唾棄的口吻批評他的同伴們他也會無動於衷。史萊哲林人總是偏袒自己學院的人。

那個男孩顯然不知道，以他的身分與圓滑的社交手腕也常常出席上流階級巫師們舉辦的晚餐聚會與舞會。雖然他對那種場合完全不感興趣，但是多與其他純血巫師們來往將有助於他未來的偉大事業，他有絕對的自信能讓那些人日後全都成為聽命於他仰慕他的僕人。事實上他已經在暗中招募一些有權勢又有人脈的巫師成為他的同伴，例如魯休思和雷斯壯夫婦，有一些人自學生時代開始就一直跟隨他的理想，而這些忠心的朋友日後將會得到他的重用以及崇高的地位。  
只要他有空他幾乎會去參與那些在豪華宅邸舉行的聚會，可是他並不真正的欣賞那些所謂的上流社會的巫師們，也不完全贊同他們那一套『血統就是一切』的理論。但是他從不出言反駁他們的觀點，凡事能保持緘默便緘默，只要他擺出一個優雅親切的笑容再用溫和的語氣說幾句附和的話，他與那些純血家庭出身的人們就能和樂融融的相處在一起——何樂而不為呢？

「這樣當然不好。」聽了瑞斗的回話後哈利皺緊眉頭盯著對面的男人，「自己想要得到什麼東西就該靠自己的力量去取得，裝腔做勢阿諛奉承別人再利用他們絕對是不對的。」

「你沒有聽清楚我的話，波特。」瑞斗頗為不悅地說，「我說的是『利用那些人的權勢可以使我們更快地達到我們想要的目標』。我當然可以只靠自己的力量得到我想要的一切，但是如果每一件鎖事都要我親自一一處理的話恐怕不知道要花幾年的時間才能完成，所以我才需要有人輔助我。這才是真正聰明又省力的做法。」

「我還是覺得——這種做法不好。」哈利看似苦惱地皺起臉，像是在思考要怎麼反駁眼前這個十分有說服力的教授的話，「也許你說的沒錯，很多時候我們都需要別人的幫助，只有一個人的話很難完成什麼大事。但是——呃……為了利用別人去靠近對方是不正確的。要用真誠的心跟人交朋友，讓朋友自願來幫助你。」說完後哈利像是要肯定自己的說法般點了點頭。

「真誠？自願？」瑞斗再度發出一聲冷哼，他輕柔地說：「其他人當然會自願的幫助我，誰不會想追隨一個法力高強的強者呢？而我當然也是真誠的需要借助他們的力量。」

哈利忍不住翻了個白眼，他看著那個出身自史萊哲林的教授以優雅的姿態端著茶杯抿了口紅茶進去，他從來沒像現在這樣清楚地感受到他跟那個男人有多麼的合不來。他們兩個在各種方面的觀點都相差的太多太多了，就像一個正負極的磁鐵，他們兩個各自站在磁鐵的兩端對自己的看法深信不疑並據理力爭，永遠也不會被吸引在一塊兒。他與瑞斗那極為不同的思想在他們之間形成一道透明的牆壁，雖然肉眼看不見但那道牆壁依然堅堅實實的立在那裡，把他們兩個分隔在兩個世界，誰也不會想試圖了解對方的世界。

當他徹底醒悟到那個男人死也不會接受他的想法後，哈利把話題換了個方向，「你有什麼想要的東西是需要靠別人幫你才能拿到的嗎？」

瑞斗頓了頓，「當然有。不過與其說我需要借助別人的力量，應該說是我不想親自處理一些煩人的小事。」瑞斗望著男孩朝他投過來的疑惑目光，他斟酌了一會兒才繼續說：「例如——我很需要有人幫我批改你的作業以及罰你勞動服務，以免我浪費了太多寶貴時間在批改你亂寫的作業上，還有監督你有沒有好好的完成我指派的勞動服務。」

意料之中地坐在對面的男孩立馬不服輸地反駁他，「我才沒有亂寫作業！」

「但是你的作業幾乎每一份都是錯誤百出，就連常跟你混在一起的衛斯理錯的地方都沒有你多。」瑞斗說，繼而又將茶杯抵上嘴唇。

哈利的臉上立刻露出些微窘迫的表情，「那是、那是……因為你出的作業太難了！」他鬱悶地說，「但是至少我在實際施展黑魔法防禦術的咒語的時候表現一直還不錯。」

「那是因為我花了極大的苦心課後指導你的防禦術，免得你當我的練習對手時一受到我的咒語攻擊就被打昏過去。」當瑞斗看到哈利又張開口看似準備要駁斥他，他改口向他的學生丟了個問題，「知道我為什麼選你當我的練習對手示範給其他學生看嗎？」

哈利一時不解瑞斗是什麼意思，他古怪地皺眉，「難道不是因為想讓我在大家面前出糗、讓其他人看到我被你打的很慘的樣子，好讓我被你們史萊哲林的人嘲笑嗎？」

瑞斗彎起嘴角，「雖然那的確也是原因之一，不過我絕對不會因為這種無聊又愚蠢的理由就浪費我大把的時間指導你的防禦術，只為了讓你成為所有學生的笑柄。」他在哈利充滿疑問與好奇的注視之下緩緩拿起茶壺再為自己的杯子倒進些溫熱的紅茶，瑞斗再次抿了口紅茶，比紅茶的顏色還更深沉許多的緋紅眼睛定定地停留在他的學生臉上，「雖然你的腦袋愚笨的可悲，但是你的確擁有黑魔法防禦術這方面的天賦，所以我才肯花時間在你身上，訓練你好讓你夠資格成為我的練習對象。」

哈利近乎呆滯地望著對方，許久沒能出聲。除了帶他出來玩的這個獎勵以外，這好像是瑞斗第一次肯定他。或許是被他嘲諷慣了，當瑞斗肯定他的能力的時候沒想到是這麼地——奇怪。  
哈利頗不自然地別開目光，「呃……我還以為你會比較想訓練自己學院的學生，讓他們在課堂上的表現更好。」

「這就是我跟其他平庸的史萊哲林的不同。」瑞斗發現到那個臉皮薄的男孩的臉上染了些紅暈，他無言地笑了一聲，「我選擇對手的標準不是以學院為基準，也不是依照血統，更不是因為家世或是有沒有權勢，而是一個人的能力與天賦。血統當然很重要，但是我認為巫師的法力強大與否跟是不是純血沒有多大關係。」

哈利輕緩地眨了下眼睛，「你果然跟其他白癡史萊哲林不太一樣，其他人都認為擁有純血血統才是一名真真正正並且法力強大的巫師。為什麼你認為法力跟純血沒有直接關係呢？」

「因為我自己就不是一個純血。」瑞斗平靜地說，表面上他看似冷靜，但一絲厭惡的情緒如蛇一般迅速篡上他的心頭。每次想到這件事總讓他感到不甚愉快。「我的母親是個女巫，我的父親是個麻瓜。我不能否認我是個混血。難道你會覺得我的法力與能力會比那些擁有純正巫師血統的人還差嗎？」

哈利吃驚地睜大眼睛，「你不是個純血？！我一直以為你是…！」

「我也希望我是。」瑞斗苦笑了一聲，「我那令人憎恨的麻瓜父親，一個骯髒又可悲的麻瓜。」

哈利只是靜靜聽著瑞斗對他父親的評論，沒有出聲。縱然他認為這麼批評自己的父親實在不是很好，但是他明白每個人多少對自己的父母都會有些不滿，而他也完全不清楚曾經在瑞斗身上發生什麼事、家庭狀況如何，他的父親對他做了什麼以致於讓瑞斗對他的父親這麼深惡痛絕？？——既然不清楚，他似乎說任何話都不太恰當。

就如同他一直很羨慕榮恩有六個兄弟姐妹，有這麼多家人每天陪伴在身邊想必一定是件很幸福的事。他是個獨生子，父母的工作也總是很忙錄，小時候的他常常一個人在家孤獨地玩一些他並不真正想玩的東西。如果他有個兄弟姐妹的話或許就不會這麼無聊了，小時候他常常這麼想。然而榮恩卻時常跟他抱怨著因為上頭有五個哥哥的關係讓他只能用哥哥穿過的舊衣服、玩到變得破破爛爛的玩具，哥哥們的傑出表現更讓他從小就備感壓力，榮恩老是擔心他達不到哥哥們曾經爬到的高度，那會顯得他這個么子似乎比他們還笨又沒用。每當榮恩向他發牢騷的時候他也同樣不能理解榮恩的心情，沒有過兄弟姐妹的人很難真正理解體會到長年活在哥哥們的光環陰影之下是什麼樣的感受。

瑞斗凝視著哈利茫然發著呆的樣子，他也跟著沉默深思起他剛剛說的話。他很少會跟別人透露自己的家世，這件事連那些他視為同伴的僕人們都極少有人知道，現在他居然會向對手陣營的學生透露出這些。他是怎麼了。瑞斗抬起眼再次盯著那個男孩，哈利低下頭雙手捧著許久未碰一口的茶杯像是盯著桌面上的某一點，炙熱的陽光光線打在男孩身上他似乎也渾然不覺。眼前這個時不時就反駁他的言論、認為自己的看法才是正確的自大男孩這次居然沒有開口斥責他不該這麼詆毀自己的父親一類的廢話，這倒是讓他有點意外。

瑞斗順勢看了眼牆上的掛鐘，繼而驚訝地發現他們坐了太久的時間——竟然已經早上十點了，他們在這裡坐了整整三個小時。  
他倏地站起身，「太晚了，我們出去吃點東西吧。」他說完後便徑自移動腳步走向房間門口，將他的學生獨自晾在這個溫度逐漸攀升的房間裡。

聽到瑞斗沉沉的腳步聲哈利似乎才反應過來，「…喔，好！」哈利慌忙地起身快步跑向他的教授。

瑞斗站在客廳的門扉前斜睨了一眼身旁這個慌慌張張又笨手笨腳的學生，他無聲地動了動嘴角，但是哈利沒發現到那一抹淺笑。

「我之所以訂下這裡，」瑞斗突然說，「是因為我想你大概會比較喜歡這種旅館——到處充滿了陽光，既然你喜歡魁地奇應該也會喜歡能看的見陽光的地方吧。」

瑞斗說畢便打開門大步走出去，哈利則因為瑞斗剛剛的一席話呆愣在原地。當瑞斗已經走到樓下朝他大喊著還愣在那裡做什麼的時候他才急急忙忙的跑下樓去，跟在瑞斗的後頭走出這棟房子時他忍不住讓一抹純粹的笑意在唇邊蔓延開來，他的內心被某些名為感動和愉快的情感漲滿著胸口。

或許他們兩個之間那道因為思想與堅持的立場不同而形成的牆壁仍然會一直存在著，但是那不是一道完全堅不可摧、沒有瑕疵的牆壁，偶爾他能感覺到那片牆壁突然多出了幾個洞口讓他們得以溝通彼此的想法，嘗試去了解彼此的世界，不再覺得對方是個不可理喻的混蛋。  
而形成那些洞口的原因，是理解，是寬容，是適時地退讓一步。

哈利輕快地走在瑞斗的身旁，以輕鬆愉悅的心情走向陽光的另一頭。  
  
  
  
  
END。  



End file.
